Across The Stars
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: Kite, Snow, and Sita are three young boys who find themselves thrown into a unintentional adventure. They meet Sora and Riku, two Keyblade masters who agree to train them and help them out in their journey.
1. Chapter 1 The beggining

It was a sunny day in Mystalia, there was a gentle breeze going through the air as the waves gently swayed across the surface of the beautiful ocean. Two friends were sharing this wonderful day off school. The lay on white sandy beach close to the tide where they let their feet barely got dipped in the incoming waves. The first boy, who had dark blue hair, slowly opened his eyes revealing two eyes blue circles. He sat up and looked at the beautiful sight in front of him.

The boy let out a long sigh and said to his other friend " Hey, why dont we go see what's happening at the arena? Maybe they have a few openings and we can get some good matches." His friend, who had lightish brown hair and hazel eyes, also got up and responded " Sure, hopefully they can give us challenge this time. I'm tired of fighting all these weak opponents."

The two friends walked into the city and began walking into a building where many kids were sparring, lifting weights and talking with a few coaches. A man that walked out of a office and in front of the two boys. " Snow and Sita, are you here to train? Or are you looking to get a few good matches?" "Both actually." said Snow. The man walked away and went into the ring with a microphone. "Attention everyone, we're going to be holding a little competition. Now, anyone can participate."

There were a good amount or participants. A few kids older than the rest. The couch assigned everyone a number and matched up the opponents by random selection of numbers. Snow was selected to fight first against a younger opponent. Snow stood with his basic arena attire, consisting of blue sleeveless shirt and dark brown pants with black and white shoes. Snow hadn't felt it necesary to fight serious since he knew the kid was no match for him. The kid came running toward him swinging his blade. All Snow did was jump back to evade the attack and in one fast motion he lept forward with ease and attack the small boy in the chest, sending the poor boy across the ring onto the mat. As the bell rang signally the end of the match, Snow lazily got out of the ring and went to Sita. "Another boring match." he told his brown haired friend.

The next match consisted of two kids around the same age. They both attacked and dodged eachother's swings. Finally, one of the kids managed to beat the other. After two boring rounds of fighting, Sita finally got a match against a older opponent. The kid looked to be aroung 20 or 21. Sita wore his basic arena attire also, Wearing a purple shirt with silver lines going down his chest and black pants with black and ppurple shoes. Sita asked his opponent if he was going to be a challenge for him, which got the other boy angry. Sita stood at one end of the ring while the other boy ran toward him angrily from his last question. Without any hesitation,Sita quickly manuevered himself around the boy surprising him with a single slash to the back. As the boy fell to the ground, Sita walked toward his opponent aiming his bokken at his enemy on the floor. The boy didn't get up which made the coach ring the bell.

Snow and Sita had two other matches, which they both won with little effort. They also noticed a new kid that was also winning matches. They walked to the new person and introduced themslves. Snow asked the kid what his name was. The boy answered " Kite Odell, i just moved here last week." "How long have you been fighting?" Sita asked curious. "Well not much actually, i used to practice with my older brother before we moved."

The semi-finals were between four contenders: Snow, Sita, Kite, and a girl named Jill. The match ups for the semi-finals were Sita against Jill. and Snow against Kite. Sita's match was first. The girl was Already ready to jump at Sita even before the match started. As the bell rang Jill leaped toward Sita very fast so the she could barely attacked his arm as he quickly dogded out of the way. Sita was inpressed with how good this girl was fighting. He decided to actually focus and figured that this girl could give him a good match. So he began swinging his blade confusing the girl so that she wouldn't know which way he was going to swing. As she was trying to figure out his pattern, he jumped up and when he came back down he used all his strength to bring his bokken down on her. Although she took the attack on her chest, she didn't fall tothe ground and began making very impressive moves herself. She had managed to get him with very good attacks that made him stagger, and she eventually knocked him down. However Sita was actually happy that she did, he was looking for someone to give him such a great fight. Now totally interested, he jumped back to his feet and rushed toward her sttacking her in very swift motions. Finally she fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

After the match, Sita walked over to Jill and thanked her for the amazing match they just had. Jill looked at Sita very serious and then pushed her lips onto his. Shocked at what just happened Sita sood there for several seconds before he started kissing her back. The kiss went on for a long time until they stopped so they could catch their breath. After they had regained their breath, Jill admitted that she had always liked Sita and that she wanted to know if he had feelings for her also. Sita, shocked and surprised, managed to speak up and tell her that he thought she was very attractive.

Snow was already in the ring while Kite was barely entering. They both shook hands and began for their fight. Immediately after the bell rang they both rushed toward eachother and swung at eachother with their bokken's. Almost everyone that was watching were so amazed at the two boys in the ring. They were attacking eachother with great balanced swings and guarding with some good parries. The battle went on for almost 30 minutes, when Snow managed to spot an oppening in Kite's stance. So without a second thought he shot toward his opponent and slid under the swing and managed to get a realy powerful swing on Kite's back, however Kite smiled and turned around swinging his blade into Snow chest sending him to the floor. When Snow got back up, Kite was already charging at him. Snow had managed to block the attack and both their weapons were locked into a quarrel.

Sita was in the audiance when he noticed something very out of the ordinary. All the guest and other on-lookers weren't moving anymore. He still heard the sounds of Snow's and Kite's weapons attacking eachother. He examined everyone around him and understood that they were all frozen in time. Sita went to the ring and called for his friends telling them to stop and looked at what happened with everyone.

The three boys looked around everywhere trying to figure out what was going on, but came to no conclusion. They noticed a man in a black robe standing in the ring, and all approached him. The man had his arms cross and was staring directly at the three boys he then lifted one hand and form some kind of dark aura under the boys making them all fall through. When they landed they were in a white room with not only the black robed man, but also 9 other black robed men. Snow was the first to get up and ask what was going on. Sita then backed his friend up asking where they were. Kite was looking at all the men in robes, and finally spoke up "I know who you guys are! Your Organization 13" Snow and Sita looked back at their friend confused. "How do you know that?" Snow asked. Kite was silent for a while, then said "I dreamm about them. They always seem to enter my dreams."


	2. Chapter 2 The Dive

"What do you mean they appear in your dreams?" Snow asked worriedly. "Well, for a while I've been having these weird dreams about this same room. Those black robed men are also in it. They keep asking if I have the keyblade or something. The only difference is that you two are here. You never were in any of my dreams."

One of the men in black walked over to the three boys and took his hood down. He had tanned skin, medium length silver hair, and orange hair. He asked us all our age. "I'm 16" Snow replied. "So am I" Kite said. I'm 17" said Sita. The man just laughed at their responses. Sita was angered by his laughing and charged at him trying to attack him with his fists. As he jumped up trying to punch them man, he stood in the air as if he were floating. Snow and Kite went over to the floating boy. He was struggling to try and move. The man with silver hair looked at the boy and the invissible force holding him up was gone beacause Sita fell to the ground. "Are you always so quick to get in a fight?"

The man in the black coat was walking toward us when all of a sudden, he stopped as if he were frozen. All the other members were also frozen. Suddenly the room changed and everyone was seperated. Each were floating down to a platform was dimly lit.

Sita landed on the floor and the floor lit up. He saw three small boxes each with a different object floating above each. The first had a sword, there was a shield above the box on the left, and a magic staff on the box on the right. He walked up to the sword and obtain the spirit of the warrior. A voice asked which he wanted to give up in return for the strength. He walked up to the shield and gave up his defense. The room changed and he looked in his hand where he saw a wierd looking sword. A voice told him that this was the weapon to defeat the darkness. The weapon was a long black blade. The tip of the weapon had a crown shaped blade which was purple with silver tips. Instantly after gaining the weapon, many dark creatures beagn forming from the floor. They were all black bodies, with yellow eyes and had two small antanae from its head. As Sita was fighting them he found himslef smiling, a sign that he was having fun with these creatures. He was done fighting when some stairs magically appeared. When he got to the top, he was on another platform. He went to the middle of the platform when he felt a new presence. He quickly turned around as the mysterious weapon appeared in his hand once again. He was met with two eyes of a large black creature. It's size was extraordianry huge with big muscular arms with razor sharp claws. Sita ran into strike the large foe, attacking mercilessly until the creature vanished in a cloud of shadows.

Snow walked up to the box with the Staff and gained inner strength. He chose to give up the sword. He also gained a weapon similar to Sita however his was a dark blue with the handle being jet black. He faught the same creature as Sita and had same results.

Kite Chose the spirit of the guardian as he walked up to the Shield. He then gave up the Staff in return. Like Sita and Snow he fought the creature and the large monster. His weapon was a black blade with a yellow handguard.

The three boy stood in the white room again all with their weapons. The orange eyed man looked surprised as he whispered "Keyblades?". He lifted up his hand and the black aura covered us again.


	3. Chapter 3 Practice Fights

OK so just to clarify Sita's weapon is similar to the Kingdom Key just different colors, Snow's is similar to the Oblivion and Kite's is similar to the Two Across Keyblade.

When Kite and the others awoke after being caught up in the dark aura, they were in a area they had never seen. There were many tall buildings. They started wandering into the city until they were stopped by the same creatures they had faught when gaining they new weapons. The three boys attacked merciless, but it seemed like the creatures would not stop their attack. After the boys were getting tired, the creatures began attacking more intensly. Finally all the remaining enemies quickly dissapeared. After the cloud of smoke from the creatures dissapeared, a tall man with a large sword was walking toward them.

The man introduced himself as Leon, and his weapon was called a Gunblade. He told them that the creatures they had just fought were called Heartless. Their weapons were explained to them as Keyblades. Keyblades had the power to fight against darkness and had the ability to seal keyholes from different worlds.

Leon told them of two keyblade masters that could further teach them more about their weapons and could teach them how to use them properly. Their names were Sora and Riku.

Leon told them to come to his friends house so they can recover from the battle they just had. They all arived at a small looking house just inside the town limits. They met all the people currently living in the house, which was much latger than it seemed. Aerith, the owner of the house, Tifa, a strong girl who fought with just her fist, Cid, the mechanic who always tries fixing up the town, and Yuffie, a young girl who acted very childish. After a while of relaxing and getting to know everyone, Leon told us that him and Yuffie were a couple. We all learned that both Aerith and Tifa had boyfriends were out with Leon and Yuffie's daughter. An hour later the three people walked in the room.

A man with spiky black hair named Zack, who was Aerith's boyfriend. Another spiky haired guy, only his hair was blonde was Cloud was Tifa's boyfriend. Finally, Leon's daughter,Ella walked in. She had long silver hair with a tint of pink. She wore a light blue shirt with grey shorts. Kite instantly fell in love with the sight of the new girl.

Sita was talking to Zack and Cloud about fighting, Snow was talking to Cid about a thing called a Gummi Ship. Kite was looking around the room for Ella.

Ella was behind Kite watching him survey the room looking for her. She tapped his shoulder and as he turned around she quickly pushed herself onto him. Her lips pressed against his own. Kite was so shocked that he didn't even get a chance to kiss her back. Sita looked over at them and cheering him on. Snow was doing the same on the other side of the room. Kite pulled Ella outside from the room. They talked for a bit then Kite asked if she would come on the journey to find the two Keyblade Masters. She denied saying that her dad wouldn't let her go off with someone they had barely met. She promised him that they would see each other in the future.

From inside the house, Kite heard Sita talking about having a small tournament before the three new keyblade wielders needed to leave. The other people in the house thought it sounded like a good idea. Everyone was happy to see what kind of abilities the new comber were capable of. Aerith had put together a small outline of the tournament matches and selected the matches randomly. The first match was Cid against Yuffie. The two got up on the tournament stage and got ready to fight. "Yuffie, don't be too mad when I beat you." Cid said trying to distract his opponent. "Don't cry like a old man when you lose." Yuffie replied. Then, the two rushed toward eachother with their weapons readied. Cid with his long staff, And Yuffie with her shuriken.

In the end Cid came out victorious. Then the second match was going to start. It was a match between Sita and Cloud. Cloud, like always, was quiet and just stared at Sita. While Sita was jumping and shouting from happiness that he was able to fight a strong person. As the match began both fighter leaped at eachother swinging their weapons at each other. Neither showing any signs of giving up. The match lasted a good 30 mins. After 25 minutes Sita started showing signs of fatigue , mostly because Cloud had more expieriance in battles. So in the end, Cloud was victorious. Sita was sad that he lost but happy that he lost to someone stronger than him.

The 3rd match was between Snow and Zack. Both seemed generally excited to fight. As soon as the match started Zack did a crazy attack that almost defeated Snow. Snow tried to get back up but was caught off guard by Zack, Snow barely had enough time to dodge it. Suddenly a black aura began to gather around Snow. Cloud and Zack knew what this black aura was. As cloud tried to stop the fight, Snow jumped crazily and slashed him in the chest. Zack tried to get close enough to see if CLoud was ok, but Snow attacked him and began fending him off so the others could get Cloud out of the way. "_**Dark Blizzaga**_" A huge ice shard infused with darkness fell on Zack. As Zack tried to fight off Snow, he could feel his energy slowly draining. The darkness had crept into his wounds and had begun draining him. Finally when Zack felt like he was going to faint, Snow collapsed and Zack felt his energy being restoring. Aerith went to check on her boyfrind while SIta and Kite went to make sure Snow was alright.

After Aerith had successfully healed Cloud and Zack, she went to check on Snow who was still unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4 Magic!

Snow woke up in Aerith's house. He looked around the small room and saw Sita and Kite laying on the floor. They were both asleep and look exhausted. Snow got up and immediately felt a rising migraine in the back of his skull. He quickly layed back down on the comfy bed. He felt his eyes slowly close as he fell into a deep slumber yet again.

When Snow awoke again the room was empty. "Kite and Sita probably left already." Thedoor opened and Snow saw Aerith coming into the room with a tray of food. "Oh your awake? Your friends would be glad to hear that your finally up." She came to the bed and placed the tray on the nearby table so that Snow could sit up and eat. Snow grabbed the food and began eating while Aerith just sat on the bed staring at him with a big smile on her face. "What's wrong? Whenever somebody stares at me like thta, it can't be good. What did I do?" Aerith's smile began to fade away as she turned away from Snow. "Snow? Do you have a dark side?" Snow thought about the question for a while trying to understand what she meant. "Hmm. Not that I know of. Why? Oh I almost forgot who won the fight yesterday?" Aerith was surprised at this sudden question. "You don't remember?" Snow shook his head signaling no. 'Does he really not remember what happened?' Aerith thought to herself.

"Hmm. Well it was a tie. I'll go get your friends and tell them that your awake. Finish your food." Then she left. Snow paid no mind to her as she walked out, as he was to busy stuffing his face with food. When he was done, he cleaned up any messes he made and began training. He started with a light workout. "Ahh its been a while since I did a good workout. I should probably start off small. 200 pushups should be a great start." So Snow began on his small workout. Sita and Kite came into the room while Snow was half way done with his pushups. "Oh. Hey guys. How are. you. felling. today." He questioned between pushups. Kite looked at him shocked while Sita was laughing. "Finally getting back into training eh? Maybe you finally realize i'm stronger? Haha you better keep on training. You'll never beat me." Snow smirked and got up after his 200th pushup. "Oh yeah? We'll just see. When I'm done with my training I bet i can take you on." Kite interrupted their small conflict "Hey come on guys don't fight. I'm sure both you are strong enough. Besides Snow, you've been out for 3 days.' "I WAS WHAT?! 3 DAYS?!" He looed at Sita to confirm what Kite had just said. Sita nodded his head yes and laughed a bit. "Aerith said that you don't remember anything from the fight. Is that true?" Kite asked. Snow nodded his head. "Yea. But she said we tied. Isn't that great? I guess I'm pretty strong to tie with a tough opponent like him.

"Snow do you know magic?" Kita asked his friend worriedly. "Hmm. Nah I don't think so. Why? Hey why don't we learn?" Sita, oblivious to the situation, started smiling huge to Snow's question. " yeah, I think we should totally learn. I heard that Merlin was a great magician. Maybe he'd be willinng to teach us." Snow and Sita talked about which magicc they wanted most. Kite watched as his two friends were discussing magic. 'I hope Snow doesn't use darkness magic again.'

The three keyblade wielders walked out of the room and went to ask Merlin if he could teach them the basics of magic. Merlin looked at them inquisitive. "Hmm I suppose i can teach you a few things. Why don't you come by my house in about an hour. I'll get some obstacles ready for you."

The boys went to Merlin's after they had gotten a few supplies from the local shop. Merlin had set up a few dummies in his basement. "Well boys i'm gonna teach you the basics about magic. Now, Naturally fire would be ice and water would beat fire. Correct?" Sita, anxious to get started, yelled out his answer. "That's right old man." Merlin, not happy being called old man, replied with a simple no.

If your using ice magic and your opponent is using fire,your mental will power is stronger than your opponents then you can over come their magic. Simply put, the stronger your mental will power, the stronger your magic power. Understand?" Kite and Snow understoond completely, while Sita was a bit confused.

Merlin asked the boys which type of magic would they like to use? Sida responded out load "Thunder!". Kite answered" fire". Snow simply" Ice". Sita and Kite looked at snow worriedly. Snow looked back at his two friends questionate. "What's wrong? You guys look weird. " "Oh us? Nothing, don't worry about it." Kite answered. Merlin, deciding to ignore the comments on Snow's choice of magic, started to get some 'materia' which was neccesary to use magic. "Now , I want you all to put this orb on your wrist and push it into your skin." "Ehhh? What? Push a orb into our skin?" "Yes just press it on your wrist and it fuse into your body. Don't worry it won't hurt you I promise."

"Whatever old man, just give me that dumb orb." Sita took the orb Merlin offered him and put it on his wrist and yelled out in pain. "AHH IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP THE PAIN." Snow and Kite looked at Sita with a worried look on their face. Then Sita started laughing and joking about how the other two looked scared. Merlin motioned for Sita to go start practicing on the dummies. Merlin then gave the secong orb to Snow. His orb was a bright blue, Sita's was a orangish yellow while Kite's was a bright red. Snow pushed the orb into his wrist and started to practice with Sita. Kite looked worriedly at Snow as he walked away.

"Don't worry about him young one. When you meet the two keyblade masters, one will acknowledge the darkness inside him and he can help." Keyblade masters can do that?" Well, no not that i'm aware of but, this particular young man had stepped into darkness before, so he knows the darkness' 'scent' whatever that is. He knows how to control the darkness within him and uses it to do good. Although he doesnt walk either road he is still a wielder of the keyblade." "Doesn't walk which roads? There are many roads? Where do they lead?" "There is the road of light, which most keyblade wielders walk. Then there is the road of darkness. Many have lost their hearts to this dangerous road. Then there is the road that man walks, the Road to the Dawn. Neither light nor darkness. Yet he is on the good side." "Road to the Dawn. That sounds interesting. Are there any others who walk that road?" "As far as i'm aware of there is only him. Maybe your friend will also walk that road. Only time can tell."

Kite looked at Snow more relieved now that he knew someone was able to help him with the darkness. "Thanks Merlin that makes me feel a lot better. I'm sure this master could help Snow a lot. What's this guys name?" "Ahh what was it now? Master Riku I believe was his name." "Riku. Where have I heard that name?" Kite whispers. "Did you say something? " Merlin questioned. Kite shook his head 'no' and walked over to his friends to practice his magic.


	5. Chapter 5 Last Day of Training

Sita, Kite, and Snow began fierce magic training. Thunder, fire, blizzard were all flying across the room. Merlin was surprised that the kids were learning so fast. They had only been paracticing for a week and they had accomplished so much. They were able to use 2nd tier magic with such ease in such little time.

The boys were starting to use many different magic types. Sita had mastered thunder to his highest tier and started on gravity and ice magic. Kite mastered fire and was currently learning thunder and cure. Snow mastered ice and was learning aero and fire.

After a month of training, the kids had learned to use every type of magic that Merlin had available. The three boys were getting ready to leave the town and had stayed at Aerith's for the night. Snow had been awake for some time and heard a noise coming from outside. As he got up from the cot Aerith had laid for him, the noise became more clear. It was the sound of someone crying.

Snow slowly opened the door to the room he was sharing with his friends. He walked out of the small house and walked around to the back yard of the house. There he saw a man with blond hair sitting next to another man with black hair. The blonde had his head low with his arms wrapped around his legs. The guy with black hair had been trying to calm the blonde down.

Snow slowly walked up to the duo and startled them. "What are you?" the blonde said trying to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry. I just heard someone crying and came to investigate. I didn't mean to disturb you both." As Snow was about to leave, Cloud told him to never tell anyone what he saw. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone. We all have times where we need to stop and think or cry. It doesn't make you any less of a man. It makes you stronger. Or that's what I tell myself. "

Cloud looked at Snow for a moment. "Thank you. SInce no one else would tell you what happened during our fight, i will." "Cloud do you really think thats a good idea? Aerith told us not to." Zack tried protesting but to no avail. "Just tell already. I'm sure it can't be all that bad." "Fine. Since you think you can handle it. During our fight, your body began to grow darker. You let the darkness in your heart to overcome you and it took a hold of your body. This is not a good thing. The darkness gives you tremendous power, but at a harsh cost. The more you use it, the closer your heart becomes to the darkness and it will eventually consume you."

"What do you mean it will consume me? If I have a strong enough heart, won't that help me?" "It will. For a while. Like I said, it will devour your heart. Your strong heart will succumb to the darkness eventually." "Hmm... Well thanks for telling me. I won't succumb that easily. My friends are here to help me also." Snow told them both confidently. CLoud and Zack looked at him and nodded. They both wished him good luck and left inside the house.

When the two men had left, Snow gazed at the moon and the stars. "Is there really darkness inside me?" Snow clenched his fist at the thought of losing himself to darkness. Snow had been staring at the sky for a few hours, but to him time was still. He hadn't known he was up all night. The morning sunrise brought him back to his senses. "Huh. I stayed awake all night. I should probably get some sleep."

Snow had managed to get a couple hours of sleep before Kite and Sita woke him up to leave. They slipped out without waking anybody. Or so they thought. Zack snuck up on them as they were trying to close the door. "Morning guys. Sneaking out to avoid all the sappy good bye's?" The three boys were shocked that someone was up this early. "Zack? What are you doing up this early?" Sita asked. "Well i'm always up this early to train. If I want to be a hero, I have to train as much as possible." There was a moment of silence before the boys were about to leave.

"Well, I guess I should let you guys go, right? I'll tell everyone else you said goodbye. Good luck." "Oh, thanks. I wish you luck with your hero thing." Kite said. "Thanks man. Come back whenever you like. I'm sure the others would like that. If you do ever come visit, be ready for another tournament. Just to see how much stronger you've all gotten." Zack wished them luck on their adventures and left inside the house. "I guess its now or never right? Let's go guys." Kite said as he began to walk.

The three friends began walking toward the edge of town. "Hey guys, how do we leave this world?" Snow asked. "Good question. I'm not too sure." Kite replied looking around for a way to leave. Sita walked over to his friends and laughed "Hey why don't we go to that huge train station? It just appeared right now. So I'm guessing that's our way out."

The trio walked over to the train and when the doors opened, they walked aboard. There wasn't a single person on the train. The boys took a seat and got ready for what ever adventure came toward them. They road the train in silence. Over the P.A. a voice woke them from the daze. "We've arrived at our destination. Have a wonderful day."The trio stood at the door before stepping off the train.

They were on a beautiful island. They turned around to see if the train was still there but it had dissapeared. So the boys began walking around the island. There weren't many people here. Mostly just teenagers. They spotted two boys sitting on tree talking to a girl. They were all gazing at the sunset, which was really beautiful. They decided to go talk to them and see if they knew about the keyblade masters.


End file.
